Kin and Kind
by jayitaintso
Summary: AU Novelization.  Twenty years ago, Duncan recruited Adaia Tabris into the Wardens over Valendrian's head.  What happens when circumstances force him to conscript her daughter?


_**Part I**_

"_Like a bird on a wire_

_Like a drunk in a midnight choir_

_I have tried in my way to be free."_

- Leonard Cohen, "Like a Bird on a Wire"

**Chapter One: See the Pretty Bride  
**

"Wake up, Kallian. Why are you still in bed? It's your big day." Shianni's voice had a giggle behind it, just like it always did when she'd been at the ale but wasn't yet really drunk.

"Why are you in my room, Shianni?" Kallian growled, turning over to face away from the younger elf. Her dreams – her hands were running through long black hair that framed a pale face with painted lips that were telling her goodbye - had left her with a vague anger that her cousin was a convenient target for.

Shianni leaned over Kallian, bracing her hands on the edge of the bed. "Because I begged your father to let me share the good news. You do know what today is, don't you?"

"According to your breath, its get 'drunk before noon day'." replied Kallian.

"No, you idiot." said Shianni. "You're getting married today! And Soris too!"

"What?" squawked Kallian. She sat up abruptly, banging the side of her face into Shianni's jaw. "What do you mean _today_?"

"That's what I came to tell you." said Shianni, rubbing her jaw. "Your groom, Neloras - he's here early!"

"So that means we do it now?" moaned Kallian. "I'm not ready!" Truthfully, she would never be ready. She did't want the responsibility of running her own household, or the pressure that she would face as an adult to be an active part of the community. She did't want to be considered a child for her entire life either though; and at twenty-three, she was older than most brides already. Kallian snaked a hand through her dark brown hair, lost in thought. Shianni was still talking.

"... decorations, feasting... weddings are so much fun! You're so lucky!"

"You just want to get to the drinking," grumbled Kallian.

Shianni scoffed. "All right, I'll stop tormenting you. I'm going to help with the decorating. I'll see you soon, Kal."

"Right. Bye."

Shianni practically skipped out of the small bedroom, Kallian watching her with a mix of amusement and vague dread. This was really happening.

The party from Highever hadn't been expected for at least two more days. Kallian had managed to turn that into an eternity in her mind, long enough for her to make herself someone suited to married life. So much for that, she'd have to face her future today, as her still sour, unripened self.

After dressing in her everyday underdress and tunic, Kallian padded barefoot into the main room of the small house she and her father shared. She took some butter from the pantry and cut herself a hefty slice of bread for breakfast. Her father seemed to be out, probably taking care of wedding preparations, for which she was grateful. She wanted to be alone as long as she could this morning. As soon as she had to face someone who wasn't as carefree as Shianni, she'd have to begin the transformation into the proper bride, then the proper wife, the proper mother... Kallian shivered as her mind followed the inexorable path from the moment she said her first words as a bride to the moment her grandchildren placed her ashes in the cramped Alienage crypt. For a moment she felt like vomiting. There was no way out. Oh, she could sabotage the wedding, or even run away from the Alienage altogether, but those paths were just as set as the one she was facing now. She'd explored far enough down them as a teenager to know that she didn't want that kind of life, which ended either in a brothel, with a knife to the back in a dark alley, or at the gibbet. Kallian preferred the Alienage's crypt to a pauper's grave.

The front door opened, and her father, Cyrion, entered. He caught sight of her and smiled, a little sadly.

"Ah, my little girl. It's… the last day I'll be able to call you that," he said, coming over to sit across from her. He smelled faintly of dried flowers, probably from the garlands they were hanging around the vhenadahl, the great tree that was the ceremonial center of the Alienage despite the long ago loss of its meaning. "I wish your mother was here to see you today, all grown up."

"Let's not talk about her." said Kallian. "Please."

Her father frowned. "She's your mother, Kallian, and she – "

"She's probably long dea-" Kallian began, before catching herself. Her father's way of dealing with losing his wife twenty years ago had been to freeze her in his mind; to keep her always sweet and loving, her intentions pure. It had taken Kallian a long time to begin coming to terms with his acting as though the woman was still in some way relevant, but she was getting better at it. Her father was only a man. "Why today?" she said. "Just because my betrothed is early..."

Cyrion saw her holding back, and ignored what she had started to say. "I'm sure they sent your betrothed early for good reason," he said. "The elder took it in stride, at least. Maybe trouble was brewing at the Highever Alienage. Or the family didn't want your betrothed traveling later in the season. Whatever the reason, I paid the dowry, the Chantry issued the permit, and everything worked out fine."

"You know I don't want to get married," said Kallian. It was half a question, and one she knew the answer to.

Her father chuckled. "I understand," he said. "Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for the Dalish. Just be glad I chose the match. Without parents to represent you, children like your cousin Soris end up marrying whoever the elder can find."

Kallian knew he had no way to know her feelings on the subject ran deeper than simple youthful rebellion, but she still resented his lightness.

"Instead I have to marry whoever you say," she grumbled. "Great."

"What other prospects are there here? Do you want to marry someone fifteen years your senior?" Cyrion asked. Kallian shook her head. "I thought not. When you've finished your breakfast, go find Soris and introduce yourself to Neloras and Soris's bride. The sooner this wedding starts; the less chance you two have to escape."

"A small chance is still a chance," said Kallian dryly. Her father laughed again.

"Still have your mother's smart mouth, I see," he said. "That reminds me, one last thing before you go my dear. Your... martial skills... best not to mention them, or where you acquired them, to you betrothed."

Kallian grimaced. Of course he associated any skill with a blade with Adaia. Kallian might not be proud of where she'd learned to fight; but she'd earned that skill with her own sweat. It had nothing to do with her mother. "He'll find out sooner or later," she responded.

"Later," said Cyrion. "definitely later! We don't want to seem like troublemakers."

Kallian nodded grimly, then popped the last of her bread into her mouth. "Soris is probably waiting for me," she said, and stood to put her plate away. She gave father a kiss on the cheek and headed out through the front door.

Before she could take more than two steps outside, Kallian found herself facing an elven woman, perhaps her father's age. The woman was fiddling with the hem of her tunic and with her belt pouch.

"Hello, Kalli," the woman called out to her. Kallian took a step back. The woman was vaguely familiar, but no one had called her Kalli since she was ten.

"Now, love," said a man of similar age to the woman, coming up beside her. "She probably doesn't remember us."

"Oh, of course," said the woman, blushing slightly. "I'm Dilwyn, and this is Gethon. We were friends of your mother's. We haven't seen much of you since she… well…"

"Since she left," Kallian finished for Dilwyn. "Father never mentioned you."

"No, he wouldn't, I suppose," said Gethon.

_Why not?_ wondered Kallian. _Did you encourage her to go?_

"She wanted you more than anything, you know," said Gethon. "It's sad she never got to see you all grown up."

Kallian tried to freeze a polite expression onto her face, but the hurried tone in which Dilwyn next spoke told her she hadn't managed it very well.

"We just wanted to see you today and express our good wishes," said Dilwyn.

Kallian let out a deep breath. "Thank you." she said.

Gethon stepped forward, drawing a small pouch from his belt. "We've saved a bit of money for this day, he explained. "We'd… we'd like you to have it to help you start your new life."

"That's very generous of you," said Kallian, taking the pouch. It was heavy with coins.

"Maker bless you," said Gethon, Dilwyn echoing him, and then they were gone.

Kallian opened the pouch. There was silver inside, not copper. She counted out the coins: there were fifteen of them. That was a significant amount, especially in a place like the Alienage. She tied the pouch securely to her belt and kept her hand on it as she made her way to her cousin's place.

Since his parents had died of the pox five years ago, Soris had rented a small room over the general store run by an immigrant named Alarith. Today Kallian found him standing outside the store with another elf she vaguely remembered as a friend of his, deep in conversation. He spotted her as she approached and waved over his friend's shoulder.

"This is my cousin," he told his friend by way of introduction, "the bride. Well, the other bride. Not my bride. Kallian, I think I've introduced you to Taeodor before."

Kallian shook Taeodor's proffered hand with a halfhearted smile. "It's good to see you, Kallian. Blessings on the day."

"Thanks," said Kallian.

"As I was saying to Soris," said Taeodor, "my brothers won't be coming. They, um, well they left to find the Dalish, you see."

"Really?" said Kallian. In the back of her mind, she noted that as one possibility she hadn't considered. Of course, it would probably end with her starving to death in some dark forest.

"They're elves who supposedly live free, wandering the forests," continued Taeodor, "I don't think they really exist, though."

"Alarith swears that Dalish elves saved him on his way to Denerim," said Soris, gesturing at the store.

Kallian shook her head. "The king wouldn't allow elves to just run free through his woods."

"Well, my brothers certainly believe they exist," said Taeodor, exasperation and worry warring for control of his face.

"Taeodor, it was great seeing you," said Soris lightly, trying to lift the depressing tension in the air. "I'm sure your brothers will show up in a few days, embarrassed and hungry."

"I hope so," sighed Taeodor. "I should go get dressed. Best wishes to you both."

"So," said Soris , as Taeodor navigated his way past Soris's neighbors, who were loading a large handcart with their belongings, "care to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

"Getting cold feet, Soris?" asked Kallian.

"Are you surprised?" asked Soris. "Apparently, your groom's a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse."

Kallian shrugged. "Looks aren't everything."

"You should know," said Soris, elbowing her in the side.

Kallian rubbed at her nose. "I think I grew into it." she said.

"She's not ugly, exactly… I don't know," said Soris. "Maybe it's just nerves. Let's go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed before you say 'I do.'"

Throughout spring and summer, the square around the vhenadahl was festive with flowers, and in fall the brightly colored leaves gave it their own sense of warmth and cheer. Even in the winter, there was a stark beauty to the tree itself, but that wouldn't do for a wedding, so Soris's and Kallian's extended family had brought out dried flowers and brightly colored fabric streamers to lend the appropriate air to the occasion. Kallian thought it looked depressing, as if this little effort at pushing back the season only brought it into focus.

Shianni, standing with the other bridesmaids, waved to Kallian and Soris from across the square, but it was the commotion behind her that caught Kallian's eye. Elves swiftly moved out of the way as three finely dressed humans came up behind the group. The leader grabbed a bridesmaid, a girl named Nola, by her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" yelled Nola. "Stop, please!" She twisted out of his grip and ran past Kallian and Soris, sobbing. The human didn't seem to care.

"It's a party, isn't it?" he said, voice booming out into the suddenly silent square. "Grab a whore and have a good time." Laughing, he moved to loom over Shianni. "Savor the hunt, boys. Take this little elven wench, here… so young and vulnerable…"

"Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" yelled Shianni.

Another of Kallian's cousins, a man standing nearby, broke the crowd's silence. "Please, my lord!" he begged. "We're celebrating weddings, here!"

"Silence worm!" The human leader slapped him, hard. Kallian took a step forward.

"I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…" whispered Soris into her ear.

"Objection noted," said Kallian. "Now get out of my way."

"Fine," said Soris, "but let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?" Kallian was already heading towards the humans.

The human who had manhandled Nola took notice of her as she approached. "What's this?" he said. "Another lovely one come to keep me company?"

Kallian came to a stop in front of him. "You need to leave at once." she said.

"You hear that, Vaughan?" laughed another of the humans.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" scoffed the leader. Somewhere in the back of Kallian's mind, a warning sounded, but it was too late: Shianni, who had disappeared for a few seconds, returned with a jug of cider, which she swung with all her might at 'Vaughn's' head. The jug shattered on impact and the human fell to the ground, unconscious.

The other two humans stared at their leader in shock. One of them slowly looked up. "Are you insane?" he said, almost awed. "This is Vaughn Kendall, the arl of Denerim's son!"

"W-what? Oh, Maker…" said Shianni, her grip tightening on the handle of the jug she'd just used to assault a nobleman.

"Take him home," said Kallian, her voice ashen in her mouth. "If you don't mention this, we won't."

"You've got a lot of nerve, knife-ears," said the human who had spoken before, but he bent down with his fellow to pick up the arl's son, and they left, holding their companion between them.

"I really messed up this time," said Shianni, rubbing her brow.

"It'll be all right," said Soris . "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down."

Shianni didn't look reassured. "I hope so," she said. "In any case, I should go get cleaned up." She left, still holding the remains of the jug.

Soris looked around. "Is everybody else all right?"

"I think we're just shaken," said a woman whose resemblance to a mouse led Kallian to speculate that she was Soris's wife-to-be. "What was that about?" she continued as a handsome man with blonde hair came up beside her. He seemed to be trying to look Kallian up and down without being noticed.

Soris laughed nervously. "Looks like the arl's son started drinking too early," he said. "Well, let's not let this ruin the day." He smiled at the mousy woman and turned to Kallian. "This is Valora, my betrothed."

"And this man must be my betrothed," said Kallian, extending her hand to the blond. "Neloras, right?"

He nodded. "A pleasure. Soris said much of you – some of it was even positive."

Soris held up his hands "Hey, I just wanted to give you a sporting chance to run," he said with a laugh. Kallian glared at him. "I'm… sure the two of you have a lot to discuss." With that he gestured for Valora to precede him to somewhere farther away from his possibly volatile cousin.

"Well, here we are…" said Neloras. "Are you nervous?"

Kallian decided that if she was going to marry this man, she might as well be honest with him. "Sort of nauseated, actually."

"I thought I'd stay calm," said Neloras, "but now that we've met… Let's just say I'm not calm."

Not a good start. "How was the trip from Highever?" asked Kallian, trying to salvage the situation. Luckily, Neloras was willing to cooperate.

"Uneventful, thankfully," he said. "The trade caravan we accompanied had little of value; I think that kept the bandits away."

Neloras seemed like a thoroughly decent man, and he was certainly easy on the eyes. It was hard to think of him as the walking embodiment of a future she didn't want. Kallian wondered if she would ever be able to tell him about some of her teenage misadventures.

Soris brought her out of her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Kal, we should let them get ready."

"We'll see you two in a bit," said Valora. "Don't disappear on us."

"Or we'll come find you," added Neloras playfully. Kallian flashed him a quick smile as Soris steered her away.

_Will it always feel this calculated?_ she wondered.

"Don't look now, but we have another problem," said Soris through his teeth.

"Anything to put the wedding off for a while," said Kallian, turning to see what he was talking about.

"Another human just walked in," said Soris as Kallian spotted the armored man. "Could be one of Vaughan's or just a random troublemaker; either way, we need to move him along before someone does something stupid."

"Right," said Kallian, peering at the human. That armor looked expensive. "Let's go talk to him."

As the two of them approached the human, Kallian felt something stirring in the back of her mind: the edge of a memory, hot with anger. She couldn't quite grasp it, though.

"Good day," said the dark haired, swarthy human as Kallian and Soris came to stand in front of him. "I understand congratulations are in order for your impending weddings."

There was a polite request to leave on the tip of Kallian's tongue, but it turned to dust when the man spoke. She knew that voice, though she couldn't say from where or when. "You're wanted here," she heard herself say. "This is a private ceremony." Beside her, Soris blanched. Kallian didn't blame him. She usually knew better than to be rude to armed humans, but something about this one... She could almost remember.

"That may be," replied the man , "but I'll point out it _is_ being held in public. I apologize if my presence has caused a stir."

"Whatever you're looking for," said Kallian, "look elsewhere."

"I do." said the human. Kallian waited for him to continue, but he seemed content to remain silent, looking her over – not lecherously, but with a distinct air of evaluation.

"I will ask once more, politely," said Kallian. "Please leave."

"And I refuse, yet again. Now what?" countered the human.

"I'm not backing down." said Kallian. "This is no place for you."

"Surely it has not escaped your notice that I am both armed and armored." said the human. "Any fight between us would be rather one-sided."

Kallian eyed the hilts of the sword and dagger strapped to his back. Red steel – she'd only seen that once or twice before – and his casual stance could become an expert fighting posture with a moment's notice.

"Do you intend on using that weapon?" she asked. There was blood pounding in her ears.

"Not unless I'm left without a choice." His _voice_, his damnable voice, was familiar, but from where? From _when_?

"You're not staying, armed or not." said Kallian. What was it about this man that made her so angry?

"Try not to die;" said Soris through the haze of her anger. "I'll run for help."

"I am not here to fight you," said the human. Kallian wasn't sure when her hands had clenched into fists, but now her fingernails were digging little pits into the flesh of her palms.

"Kallian!" a clipped voice rang out. Valendrian, the elder of the Alienage was approaching, his steps as efficient as his voice.

"Elder?" said Kallian. "This human-"

"Is to be treated with respect," said the elder . Then, quieter: "Kallian, this is Duncan, the head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

The elder and the human were exchanging pleasantries now, Valendrian's voice slightly strained. Kallian was standing, still as a corpse, numb. This was the man who had taken her mother away.

Soris tugged at her arm. "Kallian..."

Valendrian turned away from the Grey Warden for a moment. "Take your places, children," he said, with a too-gentle voice.

Kallian turned on her heel and nearly ran towards home.

Shianni and the other bridesmaids chattered constantly as they helped Kallian and Valora prepare for the ceremony, and didn't seem to notice Kallian's near-silence. She said only a few short words as they brushed and arranged her long hair and helped her into the white wedding dress with its fancy collar. It was new, which was a considerable expense, but Cyrion had bought it without bothering to try out the idea of Kallian wearing the old one that had belonged to her mother's mother. The bridesmaids noticed.

"It's so lovely," Nola remarked as she adjusted the skirt. "I hope I can at least alter my mother's for my wedding. It's about a hundred years out of fashion."

"Good luck with that," said Kallian. Valora, who was wearing in an orange and russet dress with a green bodice that had stared to fade to yellow, sniffed.

The focus shifted to Valora and the heirloom silver necklace she'd brought from Highever, and Kallian closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. She felt like crying.

"Kal? Are you alright?" asked Shianni.

Kallian opened her eyes. The other women were twittering like a nest of sparrows on the other side of the room, but her cousin was standing in front of her with a crown of dried flowers in one hand, smelling faintly of ale but looking more serious than Kallian had seen her in a long time.

"There's a Grey Warden in the Alienage," Kallian rasped out. "The same one who – " She was cut off when Shianni's arms enveloped her, squeezing like a vice.

"Maker! I'm sorry, Kalli," whispered Shianni. "I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be your day."

Kallian allowed herself to sob quietly into Shianni's shoulder for a few seconds, then drew back and dried her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. Shianni smiled sadly, and put the flower crown atop Kallian's elaborately arranged hair.

"You'll be alright." said Shianni. "You're strong. You'll be alright."

Nelaros smiled at Kallian as she and Valora came to stand with him and Sorris. "You look radiant," he whispered.

Kallian smiled at him, more brightly than she had thought she was capable of in the circumstances, and then it was happening. It seemed the entire population of the Denerim Alienage was packed into the square, smiling at Kallian and the rest of the wedding party. There was a low hum of contented speech, and Mother Boann, the human who was the only priest willing to come into the Alienage to minister to the elves, mounted the platform in the corner of the square where the wedding was to take place. Valendrian followed her, and the crowd quieted.

"Good luck," Kallian whispered to Soris.

"You too, Kal,"he said. "Maybe it won't be so bad, after all."

The walk across the square was made in solemn silence, with each couple holding hands. When they reached the platform and stood before the elder and the priest, Valerian spoke from the platform, his voice booming out across the square.

"Friends and family," he (began), "today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in commitment to tradition and to each other."

"Thank you, Valendrian," said Mother Boann. "Now, let us begin." She smiled beatifically and turned to the two couples to begin the ceremony. "In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I… " She stopped as Soris gasped and his arm jerked out to point at the wide narrow road into the Alienage. The arl's son and his friends were back, and they had brought the arl's guards.

"Milord?" said Mother Boann as the group reached the platform stairs. "This is… an unexpected surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother," said Vaughan, "but I'm having a party and we're dreadfully short of female guests." He laughed then, a sound that hit Kallian like a punch to the gut.

"Milord, this is a wedding!" said Mother Boann, shock and anger gathering in her eyes.

Vaughan scoffed. "If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business. But don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now, we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

One of his friends had shifted to stand behind Nola. He laughed. "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all," he repeated.

"Let's take those two," said Vaughan, sounding for all he world like he was picking out baubles at the market, "the one in the tight dress and… where's the bitch that bottled me?"

The second of his companions moved to grab Shianni from behind. "Over here, Lord Vaughan!" he shouted out.

Shianni tried to twist her way out of his grip, but he kept hold of her. "Let me go, you stuffed-shirt son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'll enjoy taming her," said Vaughan. Kallian took an involuntary step forward, the sound of her shoes on the planks echoing in the quite. Vaughan turned towards her. "And see the pretty bride…"

Nelaros stepped forward, placing himself partially in front of Kallian. "Don't worry. I won't let them take you!" he said.

Kallian brushed past him "I can handle myself!" she said. "We have to fight!" Her anger was back from wherever it had hidden while she was prepared for the wedding, and it was white hot. Her hands formed fists and she shifted her feet into a fighting stance without thinking.

Vaughan approached. "Ah, yes… such a well-formed little thing,"

Next to Kallian, Neloras put up his fists. "You villains!"

"That's quite enough," Vaughan laughed. "I'm sure we all want to avoid further unpleasantness."

"Let them go," said Kallian. "You have no right!"

"Let me think… no," said Vaughan. "Oh, we're going to have some fun." He laughed as he dodged Neloras's clumsy swing, and as Kallian moved in to intercept his return blow someone hit her on the back of her head, hard. As the world faded to black, her last thought was that at least the wedding had been postponed.

* * *

I'd like to give a big shout out to my beta, Angelicatt, and to Witchy Bee, who also gave me a quick read through and comments. Reviews are appreciated, concrit is adored, and Bioware owns Dragon Age. Thank you for reading!


End file.
